Kaj Llingvam
Kaj Llingvam (カイLlingvam) is a voicebank for the UTAU program. History Born in Shado, the city of shadromancers, in the family of a judge. When he grew up, in another outing to the attic, he discovered a strange shamatny board. The board, however, turned out to be an artifact, capable of moving the owner between the worlds, however, it was a "one way ticket". Grandfather told him to forget about this board, and not even touch it, but young Kairel did not even think to listen to it. He began his journey with the main goal of finding other objects with similar capabilities. At the very beginning, he met a man, Alter, who helped him circumvent the travel ban between the consulates. The next day, Kairel discovered that he was deceived by Alter, because he considered him a girl and had plans for him. As an apology (as well as part of the bluffing begun by Kairel), Alter agrees to help him find artifacts in Cog, after which Kairel realizes that one of the artifacts is quite close and belongs directly to Alter. Sudden questions about his own artifact drive Alter out of his temper, and he intimidates Kairel, after which he ends the evening according to his plans. In the morning, both of them are summoned by the consul of Cog, after which they appear before the judgement of blue consulate and Alter loses his right hand, and is also sentenced to a unilateral oath of red thread until the end of the current sun cycle. When reading the incomplete oath text, Alter makes a mistake, and becomes attached to Kairel until the end of his days. So they find themselves in the "same boat" and continue their quest to find artifacts, incidentally investigating the case of a mysterious winged monster that scares the inhabitants of the red and blue consulates. Sometimes it seems to him that he has already been to other worlds before, but he (really) does not remember the events taking place there. In particular, in addition to the original world of Avier, he was in Archon with his mother. From the same world came one of his former ward dreamers, Theo Medea, who was killed by him in the world of Archon, and with great difficulty he was restored to Shado as a shadromanser. This is perhaps one of the few memories that he kept between the worlds, being in a state of stress. Concept An aristocrat, but prefers not to advertise this, believing that this status has its pros and cons. Usually balanced and calm, but it can flare up if he'll be bothered. Sometimes it can be slow, sleep a lot, behaves differently with different people (it can “swing rights” and bluff when it knows that a person is lower than him in status, and vice versa, drift heavily before those who are higher. In any case, he remains a little selfish, and will do something only if it does not hurt him himself). Sometimes he experiences moments when he seems to himself a hopeless child. He has no education (threw a school), is fond of mysticism and all anti-scientific crap. He likes reading and drawing (his favorite material is watercolor). High moral, however, prone to black humor, which he considers absolutely normal. In communication, caustic, sticky, everything has its own point of view, which he immediately expresses. It can be annoying when his point of view is not taken into account or something goes wrong. However, behind the chopping and cold appearance, the usual vulnerable tsundere which is actually hiding. * Fav poses - folded in the lock hands (fingers), when he's sitting, often sitting cross-legged. In conversation he never looks at his opponent. * Item - 13 recruiting blades, mystic chessboard and small black notebook * Likes - blue color, mystical books, instrumental music, being center of attention, physical pain * Dislikes - being called a girl, pink color, stupid girls, smoke, menthal pain Etymology * Llingvam - ... * Kaj - ... * Kairel - "Kaj on whom I can rely" Appearance * Hair color - black * Headgear - none * Eye color - blue * Earphones - none Relations *Hatori Longshadow - He met him first time near the Hanna's Regret's house. Due to the fact that it happened after than Kairel found his father's chessboard and started small research for similar items, it was easy for Alter to take him into the Red part. After than that was revealed by Kairel's granddad, Alter was punished and became almost Kairel's slave due to judge's of Blue part decision. Nevertheless, Kairel succseed with changing Alter to a softer side, and got a "faithful dog". *Avier A - Ellen asked him to watch her ward dreamer, Viktor, for a while. At that time Viktor realized that Kairel is similar to his imagine brother, and finally run away to cemetry, where commited a suicide. Kairel wasn't able to do anything. So, Avier is that one, who appeared after Victor's death and his revival as shadro. Follows Kairel everywhere. *Emmanuel Morph - He almost doesn't see her last half of sun cycle, after start her work as secretary of consul of Blue part. He think, that mother able to tell him lot of things, which he doesn't know, but she is lack of time and really tired of her work. *Teo Medea - He want to forget story about him, but he can't. Teo was a medic and gave to Kairel a lot of extra materia units to make him more human-like. But Kairel loathe his story due to another reason. When he tried to make his mom happier, Teo suddenly falls in love to her, and than (almost) commited suicide in Shado to fraudulently become a shadromancer and stay there with his mom. However, actually Teo was killed by Kairel in Archon, and it costs a lot of powers to recover him in Shado. Teo doesn't remember about it. *Gerda Karoo - Emmanuel wasn't able to stay at home for a long time, and missed his (her) family, so, when he (she) created the warlock doll he (she) used high-pitched son's (Kaj's) voice, which was able to remember her about home. Voicebank distribution Voice details * Input - romaji encoded and romaji+hiragana aliased * System - Microsoft Windows Voice samples * VCV Core ME ME ME * CVC (Russian) Город которого нет * CVC (Belarusian) Crystalline * Large demo: DEMO Additional information Terms of Use All the provisions below shall be applied to the voicebank, Kaj Llingvam. * R-18 Content Allowed? Permission Not Required * Commercial Use of Voicebank Allowed? Permission Required * Commercial Use of Character Allowed? Permission Required * Do these terms apply to derivative characters/voices? Yes, but derivatives must be created with permission * Click here to view the full terms of use for this UTAU. Trivia * B-day - February 20 * In the latest update of Fractured hope stories Kaj is a son of shadromancer - Emmanuel Morph (Emmanuel Yamaraja, Morph is fake surname which he (she) use at his (her) work), secretary of the consul of the Blue part - and his (her) ward-dreamer - Frederick Llingvam, who was a common human in his birth-world and died from heart attack, due to which he wasn't able to return into Shado to get an immortal shadromancer's body. Kaj uses father's surname since he recovered memory about him - just with wish to show that he remember his past. His granddad, Willow, doesn't like it, 'cause he tried to hide memories about Frederick for a long time. * Kaj has a sister - Ellen. Their relationship is not stable, and they always plays jokes on each other. Also: Ellen always plays nice when someone from elders (granny Solamer or granddad Willow) is in one room with her, and due to it she uses old family surname - Yamaraja. * His full name is Kairel, and he doesn't like it, 'cause he think that this name is too feminine for heir of the family, so, he always use short version "Kaj" and rages when someone calls him by full name. * Well I said about "heir" in the previous number. Kaj is the heir of Yamaraja family. His family is well-known in Blue part of Shado, 'cause Willow Yamaraja was the judge of Blue part for a long time before his disappearance. The next judge for a short period of time was his son, Emmanuel, but when Hannah's Regret asked him to be a secretary, Emmanuel created fake appearance for himself (changed hair color from black to white and changed clothes) and created new judge of Blue part - Gerda Karoo. The latest judge of Blue part is Gerda Karoo, warlock doll of Kaj's mother, Emmanuel. Emmanuel wasn't able to stay at home for a long time, and missed his (her) family, so, when he (she) created the warlock doll he (she) used high-pitched son's (Kaj's) voice, which was able to remember her about home. * Kaj has two chara-items: mystic chessboard and small black notebook. Black notebook is his diary, where he write his worries and dialogs with his warlock doll. Chessboard was made by his father with one of his last wills, and has secret power to create portals to dreamer's world. Hatori has thing, with almost same story - amulet, which contains blood of his father (Evgraph), and that amulet able to control the board powers and also able to put a shadromancer to a dreamer's body, it dreamer is in coma. So, when Kaj tried to find things like his chessboard, he easily trapped into Hatori's lies. * Kaj's relationship with Hatori is kinda weird. Sometimes Kaj loathe him, sometimes think that he is his saviour. However, they were joined by the court of Blue part for a sun cycle (till the end of Cobalt sun cycle and beginning Tahitian sun cycle), so, Hatori must follow Kaj as a slave for this period of time. they were trolls in Homestuck I will be able to call their relationship "kismesis", eh. Gallery CV_boxart_by_Sawaranaide.png|CV VCV_boxart_by_Sawaranaide.png|VCV Core CVC_boxart_by_Sawaranaide.png|CVC KajLlingvam.png|Glasier Arpasing_boxart_by_Sawaranaide.png|Arpasing Boxart_by_Sawaranaide2.png|Glasier with recruiting blades External links Category:UTAU characters Category:Male vocals Category:Japanese vocals Category:Fractured hope co. Category:Bankon Jam Media UTAU Category:Active characters Category:Belarus voicebanks Category:2015 voicebanks Category:Romaji encoded voicebanks Category:Kana aliased voicebanks Category:Romaji aliased voicebanks Category:Triphonic voicebanks Category:Append voicebanks Category:Multilingual voicebanks Category:Voicebanks with usage clauses Category:Voicebanks from Belarus Category:Russian vocals Category:English vocals